


Unfair World【Jesse/Bernie】 上篇

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 依舊延用長夢太太的IF YOU。這次我要拆CP，另外想嘗試寫溫柔的Jesse，所以肯定OOC！再來，時間點肯定會和SAY YEAH不一樣！別搞混了！（是作者一個段子卻開太多腦洞害的！）感覺從熱血動作片變成魔幻片了。





	Unfair World【Jesse/Bernie】 上篇

1.

　　被拒絕的Bernie當天沒有回到FUNK JUNGLE，甚至連李提供的別墅都沒有回去，這讓Pearl緊張起來，雖然小朋友應該不會像傻女孩一樣，一哭二鬧三上吊的，可情緒極度不穩定的他在如今這種混亂局勢往外跑，怕是沒法好好保護自己啊。

　　想到這，Pearl不管其他人詫異的目光，抄起外套就要往外跑，打開門就看到Jesse站在門外一個人被他護在懷中抱著，收起腳的動作不難猜測，如果沒人開門，這傢伙就會用暴力破門而入。

　　「讓開。」語氣似乎很平淡，但眾人就是可以聽出話語中的殺意。

　　Pearl連忙讓出通道，待Jesse入內才注意到，對方懷中抱著的人正是他非常擔心的Bernie，就見小朋友臉色蒼白、全身溼透，如同落入水中似的，額際怵目驚心的血液更讓Pearl的心高高提起，連大氣都不敢喘一下。

　　Jesse沒理會眾人的反應，就連Ice開口詢問發生什麼事情也沒心情解釋，上樓踹開自己房門，小心翼翼將懷中的笨孩子放到床上。

2.

　　Bernie被拒絕後心情很煩躁，他悶頭就隨便選了一個方向走，走著走著等到平復心情回神後，他發現自己似乎迷路了？連忙拿出手機導航卻發現更怪的事情，沒有訊號？

　　在這高樓環繞的地方手機竟然沒有訊號？！

　　罵咧咧的跳腳，Bernie差點把手機往地上砸，好在最後一秒他改變心意，不然手機砸壞了他要跟誰哭訴？

　　收起手機，最終決定用問路的方式，他往大樓走去試圖尋找警衛或是任何一個人，但十分鐘後，他什麼都沒找到。

　　搞什麼？！他是來到鬼城了嗎？！為什麼連一個人都沒有？而且大城市內哪來的濃霧啊！不要騙他沒玩過Silent Hill！

　　「少年，迷路了嗎？」

　　就在這時，一個清脆的聲音傳來，Bernie嚇得差點跳起來，他回頭一看，就看到一名比他矮小的女孩倚靠在門口，蒼白的皮膚、白色長髮、白色琉璃般的眼眸，如果不是衣服穿黑色系，Bernie都要感覺眼睛要被閃瞎了。

　　「跟你說話呢。」少女一抬腳，轉眼間就站到Bernie面前，近到鼻尖都要貼著鼻尖，這次Bernie嚇得驚叫出聲，連忙拉開和女孩的距離，嘴上不忘抱怨。

　　「不要嚇人啊！本大爺心臟都要跳出來了。」

　　女孩笑了，「你真有趣，難得看到這麼有趣的人，靈魂還這麼漂亮，姐姐送你一個禮物吧。」

　　「還姐姐？你看起來比本大爺還小好不好！」Bernie比了比自己和女孩的身高，「禮物就不用了，叫哥哥。」

　　「真的不用嗎？」踮起腳尖輕而易舉的捏住Bernie的臉頰，少女一個彈指周圍景物瞬間消散，只剩下一片白茫。

　　「What the…」後面的聲音被女孩用指尖點住。

　　「有些話不能說唷，我不喜歡聽。」

　　女孩露了一手讓Bernie聽話的點頭，白痴都知道這樣的人肯定不是普通人吧？這樣更讓他好奇，自己是來到什麼地方，為什麼會遇到這樣神奇的人呢？

　　「來，給你看一些有趣的畫面。」話語落下，他們來到了熟悉的地方，這裡是他們居住的別墅，這裡是Jesse的房間。

　　「Shit！」目光移動到Jesse床上時，Bernie爆了一聲粗口，因為他看見自己光溜溜的躺在上面！

3.

　　Jesse在浴室替Bernie清洗好、擦乾身體，先將人放回自己的床上，稍微用棉被蓋住男孩赤裸的身體，才出門去對方房間拿衣服。

　　走到一半，他感覺有窺探的目光落在自己身上，終於施捨一點心力要給對方卻沒有半個人在，錯覺？

　　嘴角勾起笑容，鼻腔發出哼聲宛若嘲笑，隨手拿了幾件衣服，Jesse回到房間，沒有先替孩子穿衣服，而是在櫃子上四處翻找，終於找到被他遺棄在角落的醫藥箱。

　　他坐上床掀開被子，落入眼簾是對方白皙的身體，大概是因為長年待在室內的關係吧？感覺有一點病態的蒼白，幸好身材算是不錯，看樣子沒有少被Ice他們操練。

　　這就讓Jesse有些不解了。

　　Bernie的身手不至於探查不到其他人的偷襲吧？怎麼就這樣被別人輕而易舉的得逞呢？

　　伸手想捏傻兔子的臉當作懲罰，但伸到一半卻變成輕柔的撫摸對方臉頰，Jesse指尖在Bernie鼻子點了點，最後是先處理男孩頭上的傷口。

　　被人用球棒敲到腦袋，而且摔落海裡面，就不知道身上有沒有其他擦傷了，晚一點找暗醫來看看吧。邊處理傷口邊想，Jesse不是沒想過要幫這孩子，不過當時距離有點遠，等到他趕到，也只能把偷襲者揍到半死不活。

　　撈起傻孩子時，順手把偷襲者踹下海，至於是死是活，與他何干？

　　處理好Bernie的傷勢，Jesse才幫對方把衣服穿上，蓋好被子才出門，離開前，他低頭親吻男孩被繃帶纏繞起的腦袋，「放心，偷襲你的人我不會放過，就連他所屬的組織……我也會滅了給你出氣。」

　　他的男孩，只能他來欺負啊。

4.

　　Jesse來到樓下大廳時，不意外暗醫已經在等候。

　　「讓暗醫先上去看吧。」Ice扔給Jesse一條毛巾，「你要不也處理一下？外套上都是血、衣服也是溼的，你在樓上待這麼久，沒換衣服？」

　　Jesse脫去外套、上衣露出結實健美的身材，「Pho，跟暗醫上去。」後面有什麼指示他沒有說清楚，但是跟隨Jesse有一段時間的Pho當然理解男人要自己去守護Bernie的意思。

　　待兩人消失在樓梯口，Jesse從口袋拿出一條破布，上面印著簡易蝴蝶的圖騰，「傷了Bernie的是這個組織，去找，今天我要折了他們的翅膀，讓他們永遠飛不起來。」

　　眾人挑挑眉頭，都從大家眼中看到訝異，Jesse今天外漏的情緒很多，讓他們感到難得，似乎是第一次看到男人這般暴怒？

　　Jesse睨了一眼眾人，最後目光停留在Pearl身上。

　　他沒有忽略掉當初Bernie魂不守舍的模樣，而能讓孩子情緒波動這麼嚴重、這麼有影響力的，只有Pearl，兔子對這人的眷戀，凡是有眼睛的都看的出來，沒猜錯，大概是這兩人怎麼了。

　　不過Jesse沒有干涉的打算，頂多……

　　身體撞擊地面的巨大聲響讓Sarah略微瞪大眼眸，就見Jesse扣住Pearl的脖子把人摔到地上，自己蹲在男人邊上，勾起的笑容在別人眼中是嗜血殘忍，如果下一秒Jesse殺了Pearl，他們都不會感到意外。

　　「幹、幹什麼……」握住Jesse的手腕，Pearl使勁力氣卻掰不開對方，反而因為男人加重力道開始缺氧。

　　直到Pearl憋紅了一張臉，Jesse才鬆開對方，看著男人趴在地上狼狽咳嗽，他才大發慈悲的道，「欺負兔子前也要看看飼主是誰啊。」

　　Pearl看著Jesse卻提不起一絲怒氣，他懂了對方的意思，Bernie會受傷肯定跟他脫不了關係，這讓Pearl自責，當時應該攔著Bernie別讓他跑出去才對。

　　將Pearl的反應收入眼底，Jesse只是冷笑。

5.

　　「喂。」少女指尖戳了戳Bernie問，「你怎麼臉紅了啊？」

　　Bernie愣了一下才反應過來女孩說什麼，連忙揮開她的手，「什麼臉紅？你的錯覺啦！」

　　「是嗎？」女孩一臉不信，但Bernie沒有心思理會她。

　　先不提自己如今遇到這種不科學的事情，光是Jesse親自替他處理傷口換衣服就很嚇人了——雖然他沒有受傷的記憶——尤其最後親吻他額頭的時候，不知道是不是錯覺，他似乎真的有所感覺。

　　糟糕……Bernie摀住臉頰，他沒有想到當喜怒無常的Jesse流露出溫柔會有這麼大的殺傷力，是比Pearl對他好來的更刺激心臟。

　　客觀來說Jesse很帥，排除心思難料，是一個很有能力的傢伙，彷彿沒有什麼事情可以難倒他，不管遇到多麼危險的困境他總是淡然處理。

　　這樣一想，他何德何能，能讓Jesse流露出情緒？甚至為了他要去消滅一個組織？好吧，為了同伴他可以理解，換作是他，他也會這樣幫他們出氣。

　　可那是Jesse啊……在Mighty裡面是最隨心所欲的傢伙，今天他遇到這種情況不管是誰來照顧他，他都不會訝異但偏偏是那最不可能的人來做，他怎麼可能不去思考對方的意圖？

　　可當男人把Pearl摔倒在地並且開口警告後，Bernie把所有陰謀論都丟掉了，被稱為兔子雖然不太爽，可Jesse幫他出頭的時候，他很高興。

　　他不得不懷疑自己真的喜歡Pearl嗎？不然怎麼沒有心疼對方反而幸災樂禍起來。

　　最終Bernie將這情緒歸咎為被甩的不爽。

6.

　　火，漫天大火燒出濃厚黑煙。

　　Bernie視線被橘紅色淹沒，他看著Jesse雙插口袋，漫不經心哼著小調，對眼前他造成的地獄場景一點都不在乎，該慶幸對方只是把蝴蝶圖騰組織的根據地給燒了，而不是把所有人一起殺了。

　　花了兩三個小時找到的組織，Jesse用不到一小時就覆滅它，甚至還不讓Mighty成員插手，根本就是陪對方走個過場。

　　Bernie走到前方站在Jesse身邊，明明碰觸不到對方，他還是伸手攬住男人肩膀，明明對方聽不到，他還是想跟男人道謝。

　　今天他才意識到，Jesse真的很在乎他們這些夥伴。

　　——重要的東西，死都要保護。

　　有這樣的夥伴在，真好。

　　雙手交握在身後，少女睨了一眼傻笑的男孩，至少她知道這個叫Jesse的男人，以往到剛才都沒有這樣替同伴出氣的偏激舉動，傻兔子果然是傻兔子，看得東西就是淺短。

　　接著，她往大火燃燒的方向看去，可以看到有身影在火焰中掙扎，就像是那些被地獄烈火燃燒的靈魂，發出鬼哭狼嚎，不同於Bernie靈魂的潔白，那個Jesse……靈魂是比黑暗還要黑啊。

　　看起來一點都不好吃。少女噘起嘴看向Bernie，果然還是這個看起來更可口，琉璃般的白色瞳眸閃過一抹紅。

7.

　　坐在床邊，Jesse一改常態，眼神專注的嚇人，凝視床上昏迷不醒的男孩，雖然暗醫保證Bernie只有輕微腦震盪，沒有再受到其他傷害，很快就會醒來，都已經過去七天了，為什麼不見男孩轉醒？

　　因為Bernie不醒，Jesse身邊環繞的低氣壓更加嚴重。

　　暗醫都被男人看到開始懷疑自己的醫術，甚至想求床上的大爺快點清醒，否則不能保證Jesse會不會對他出手啊！每次被那種似笑非笑的表情看，都會嚇出一身冷汗。

　　至於Mighty的成員更是受不了這樣情緒外漏的Jesse，不只一次懷疑這人是不是被調包了，跟往常完全不一樣啊！

　　同時受到影響的還有Pearl，在Bernie清醒前他完全不敢在Jesse面前晃動，深怕男人理智線斷裂再次揍他一頓。

　　按照慣例，再次讓暗醫替Bernie看診，換好藥膏繃帶，Jesse看向Pho，後者熟練的抓起暗醫手臂把人往外扔，同時關上房間的門，把空間留給他們。

　　Jesse脫去上衣，赤裸上身的躺到Bernie旁邊，熟練的將人撈入自己懷中，有一下沒一下撥弄孩子的頭髮，接著順著額際、臉頰下滑到脖子輕輕掐住。

　　他有點不耐煩了。

　　嘴角勾起微笑，手上力道漸漸變大，他沒耐心去等待兔子清醒了，如果這孩子再不醒過來，乾脆就永遠睡下去吧。

8.

　　「哇啊啊啊！等等、等等！！」Bernie壓上Jesse試圖去掰男人的手指，可惜他什麼都摸不到，幸好，Jesse鬆手了，在他的脖子上留下青紫的印記。

　　Bernie見此鬆了一口氣，隨即又不爽了，「你這傢伙怎麼可以在本大爺的脖子上留痕跡啊？這樣多破壞美感！！」也只有在Jesse聽不到的情況下，他才敢破口大罵，這幾天雖然都是對方手把手照顧，讓他有些感動，但這樣隨意可以結束他性命的危險人物，他還是想遠離！

　　「D！」一個禮拜過去，女孩只施捨這個比起名字更像代號的稱呼，Bernie眼下只能求助對方了，「本大爺什麼時候可以清醒啊？再這樣下去，不用等本大爺清醒，Jesse肯定會讓本大爺死到不能再死！」

　　那就讓他殺死你好了。

　　在Bernie看不到的地方D勾起一抹殘忍的笑容，她還挺期待那個男人親自了結這隻兔子的生命，這樣她好收入口袋疼愛，這樣純潔美麗的靈魂，一口吃掉太可惜了，肯定要精心調理才行啊。

　　唉，那傢伙也太有耐心了，怎麼不快點動手呢？

　　Bernie不知道女孩內心惡意的想法，還上前纏著對方，在他看來女孩神通廣大，肯定知曉如何讓他清醒的方式，可惜每次問到，女孩都裝傻。

　　這讓兔子氣鼓鼓的噘起嘴，他想他的房間，他想他的儀器、電腦，更想Mighty的夥伴，一個人待在此，沒有人作伴，只剩下少女一人，Bernie其實很孤單的，他非常想念FUNK JUNGLE熱鬧的氣氛。

　　不過也因為這七天的關係，他看到Jesse不為人知的一面了。

　　確實，情緒難以捉摸的人，溫柔起來殺傷力很大，但是當這樣的傢伙，眼裡只剩下一個人的身影時，只會對這人表露出情緒時，是比核彈攻擊要來的殺傷力強大。

　　Bernie在這些對待中，已經被攻擊的體無完膚，短短七天，他竟然可以把對Pearl的感情淡忘掉，只剩下那抹愛穿豹紋外套衣服的身影。

　　因為他現在不是實體，所以他可以隨意跟隨著任何人去任何地方，都不會被發現，所以他知道了，Jesse並不像外在表現出般對其他人漠不關心。

　　以前不敢把視線長時間落在對方身上，現在可以了，所以看到男人眼中的愉悅，不管是對Ice、Sarah、9、Pearl還是其他人，這人還是有溫度的，宛若藍色火焰，看起來冰冷實際上觸碰後會被灼傷的厲害。

　　因此，即便Bernie抱怨著這傢伙的粗魯，想遠離他，實際上，他更想親近他，他想親自感受，當Jesse眼中只剩下他一個人的時候，會是什麼樣的感覺。

　　啊……他該不會喜歡上Jesse了吧？

　　Bernie摀臉，沒注意到自己耳根因為這個想法而通紅。

9.

　　「你又再看他。」D不解的戳了戳Bernie的腦袋，明明以前這孩子目光都是跟隨著Pearl走，怎麼這幾天都黏在Jesse身上？尤其更喜歡盯著對方眼睛，這樣一個黑色靈魂，是可以盯出什麼花嗎？

　　「本大爺才沒看他！」心虛的撇開頭，沒幾秒後又將視線轉回男人身上，Bernie暗罵自己沒用，以前都沒發現，原來Jesse長得這麼耐看，雖然Pearl也很帥，但是後者的帥氣是具有攻擊力的，很衝擊感官，前者的話需要慢慢品味，尤其當Jesse收起氣勢後，更顯得是另外一種冷傲的美感。

　　「還說沒有……」D頭痛的摸摸額際，看著Bernie臉頰通紅的模樣還猜不出什麼，她就是白痴了，竟然喜歡上那樣難搞的人，該說兔子勇氣可嘉嗎？再看看那個男人，都幾天過去了，怎麼還這麼有耐心？不是早該動手了嗎？該不會只是說說？

　　看來……該換一種遊戲規則了。

　　凝視著Bernie的背影，D就不相信，她得不到這個漂亮的靈魂！

　　「Bernie，我大概有方法讓你回去了。」

　　「真的嗎？」聽到可以回去Bernie連忙黏到少女身邊，「我要怎麼回去？是什麼方法？」

　　「很危險唷，你願意嘗試嗎？」

　　「當然！本大爺可是Mighty Warriors的一員啊。」Bernie拍拍胸脯自信的說，換來女孩的輕笑。

　　「好，那你可要加油囉。」

　　語落，Bernie陡然感覺身體失去重量，眼前場景變化，他又回來霧氣瀰漫的街道，耳邊是女孩最後的提醒。

　　「找到你房間的電腦就會醒了，小心不要被怪物傷到唷～」

　　接著，街道內伴隨著奇怪的吼叫聲，嚇得Bernie抓著電線桿縮成一團，忍不住要抱怨D肯定是故意沿用Silent Hill可怕的場景！！

10.

　　Bernie抹去臉上的血跡，丟下手中變形的鋼管，抬眼看向被迷霧環繞的別墅。

　　這奇怪的空間跑出來的怪物一開始嚇得他東跑西躲，每一個都像從恐怖片跑出來的，但習慣後也敢上前攻擊他們，畢竟不揍的話，他們就會擋在必經之路，還會尾隨他，非常遊戲的設定。

　　等他終於來到別墅，耳邊偶爾可以聽到的嚎叫聲都消失了。

　　他小心翼翼推開大門，熟悉的景物落物眼簾，可惜沒有熟悉的人們在顯得冷清許多，Bernie越過大廳來到樓梯口，意外沒有任何生物襲擊，他順利走到自己房間門口，本想開門卻又停下動作，手放在門板上。

　　接著他掉頭往走廊另外一方向前進。

　　最後停在走廊頂端，最角落的房間。

　　他小心翼翼推開房門，裡面是這幾天最常看見的擺設，Jesse的房間，而他的電腦竟然擺放在男人的床上。

　　「什麼啊……」無奈的滑坐在門口，Bernie拿下帽子抓了抓頭髮，垂下眼眸，趴在自己的膝蓋上，沒有人可以讀出他現在的心情。

　　「在幹什麼呢？」

　　陡然一個清脆的男音傳入耳中，Bernie抬眼一看到來者的面貌不禁愣住了，黑色長髮、紅色眼眸、白色衣服，除去這些，青年長的和D一模一樣！

　　「你啊，該不會喜歡這傢伙吧？」青年指尖轉著一面鏡子，鏡子裡面是Jesse環抱著他，親吻他後頸，這又讓Bernie臉更紅了。

　　長年泡在網路世界，他又怎麼會不知道親吻的含意？最初男人親吻他的額頭代表祝福，他沒有想太多，因為他腦袋受傷了。

　　現在卻被親吻後頸？這是執著的含意，所以Jesse對他……不，怎麼可能呢？那傢伙才不會在意親吻的意思。

　　「臉紅了？看樣子你真的很喜歡他，比對那個叫Pearl的還要認真啊。」不知何時青年蹲在他身前，鼻尖貼著他的鼻尖，嚇得Bernie往後縮差點撞到門板，如果青年沒有護住他的腦袋的話。

　　「別躲啊。」扣住男人後頸，青年逼迫對方看向自己，眼見就要被親上時，Bernie陡然出拳揍了對方。

　　打退這奇怪的男人，Bernie連忙撲向床上的電腦，指頭碰到鍵盤的一瞬間，房間閃耀白色刺眼光芒。

　　下一秒，Bernie睜眼，就感受到身後傳來的炙熱體溫，他緩緩回頭，果然看見Jesse熟睡的側臉。

　　他回來了……他終於回來了………

　　鬆了一口氣的Bernie完全沒有在意白光消失前，青年的話語。

　　「遊戲……剛要開始呢！」


End file.
